Five Nights at Freddy's Fandom
Basic Information Five Nights at Freddy's or FNAF is a horror video game series set in a pizzeria filled with haunted animatronic animals. The player takes the role of a security guard during the night shift. The goal is to try to survive 5 nights without being attacked by the animatronics. Appearance The FNAF Fandom is 5'11 and takes on the appearance of the four main animatronics from the first game. He is a mechanical being himself, as seen from his metal face, feet, and left hand. FNAF has the black top hat and brown left ear of Freddy, the purple right ear and arm of Bonnie, a bib that says "Let's Eat!" in green letters and yellow left arm of Chica, and the brown pants, red legs, and grey hook on his right hand from Foxy. He is also not fully covered, as parts of his endoskeleton can be seen sticking out, most notably on his feet, face, and left hand. He also has light brown hair and wears a blue shirt, which is not specific to any characters from the series. Personality FNAF is a curious case to crack. There is not much known about him since he does not speak beyond his pre-recorded animatronic lines, which even then are cryptic and do not answer any questions directed at him. FNAF is generally mysterious and a bit aggressive. Other fandoms find themselves uncomfortable around him, and often a tad repulsed because of the disgusting stench of dead corpses from the animatronic suit FNAF dons. He is always smiling his large toothy grin, which most find unsettling. He is not very hard to defeat, though. He becomes easily distracted by bright lights or bright, flashing children's cartoons, which can occupy him for hours on end. However, when not distracted, he is grotesque and powerful in combat. His strength comes with very... ''signature ''ways of killing his victims, most often by biting out the frontal lobe in their brain or stuffing them in a suit. Surprisingly, FNAF is good with kids, but he cannot be trusted without supervision. He is a good party host and musician, too, though he only knows a few songs and plays those on repeat, and the food at his parties tastes like cardboard. He is also a bit of a cheapskate and will do his best to avoid spending his money, which in turn leaves him looking homeless and his facilities looking outdated and gross. FNAF is a popular community though, with lots of mystery and suspicion behind him, with cases that no one has yet been able to crack, and probably never will. Abilities * Night Vision * Babysitter: He is smart enough to know to cover his hook with a pool noodle. Relationships Friends Undertale Fandom The FNAF Fandom quickly latched on to the game Undertale when it became a smash hit in the indie game community, and he wanted to make friends with its fandom. He is oblivious to how his dark horror themes tend to make Undertale uncomfortable, but he does manage to converse about games and characters when Undertale feels more at ease. Bendy and the Ink Machine Fandom FNAF quickly and easily became close friends with BATIM. Like Undertale, BATIM was another indie game hit, but this time in FNAF's direct genre. The two collaborated a lot after first introduced, and BATIM continued to surprise FNAF with his interesting story and mysteries. They get along very well, sometimes a little too well. FNAF does like BATIM, but often encourages his more annoying and primitive horror side as a means of entertainment, as it annoys and frightens the other fandoms. Hello Neighbor Fandom These two being friends was "hardly a surprise to anyone, really." The moment Hello Neighbor introduced themselves as a stealth-based horror game, FNAF was immediately interested. FNAF was very interested in Hello Neighbor's narrative and AI-based game mechanics, and Hello Neighbor was interested in FNAF's method of vague and indirect storytelling. The two talked together while Hello Neighbor as still in beta, and when Hello Neighbor was released in full alpha, the two continued to hang out as good friends. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Fandom These two used to be enemies with each other but eventually, they started to get along with each other and even became friends but whenever they hang out with Creepypasta he needs to make sure that Creepypasta doesn't attack them due to Creepypasta hating DHMIS for some reason. Toontown Fandom FNAF met Toontown through Creepypasta they became friends with each other since they both have a thing for robots and animals, but for some reason Toontown would call him a "Tooncog" and he doesn't know what it means but doesn't mind the nickname for the most part. (This is due to Toontown being confused by him and doesn't know if he's a toon or a cog even though he's neither.) But sometimes FNAF would get jealous if Creepypasta spends time with her. (He isn't aware that when Creepy was still Copy he has a crush on Toontown and may still have a crush on her.) Cuphead Fandom Happy Tree Friends Fandom Quadrants Creepypasta Fandom - Moirail Creepypasta's affinity for creepy writing and FNAF's affinity for creepy artwork- what could go wrong? Creepypasta was immediately pale when FNAF was initially released and was praising them for their interesting and creepy narrative. The two became close friends, and as the two dove into fan fiction hell together, FNAF found themselves pale for Creepypasta as well. They commonly share fan fiction and fan art together, and collab quite often. Trivia * He almost always eats pizza and only pizza * His eyes glow in the dark * He was one point in time a regular human until someone tried to kill him and in order to be saved someone turned him into an animatronic, it was most likely a horror movie fandom since he doesn't like being around any of them Category:Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:Video Game Fandoms Category:Book Fandoms